


Keep quiet

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, non-con, prompt, sex while sleeping, step-daughter, step-father Tom, to start with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: Tom sneaks into his stepdaughters room in night to sleep with her. She wakes in middle and shocked but then enjoys it





	Keep quiet

Stephanie said goodnight to her mum and her step-father, Tom. He gave her a warm smile as he said goodnight. She felt her stomach churn from the way he looked at her, something slightly different in his eyes.

Ever since she first met him, she had been in love. But it was wrong to have a crush over her mum’s boyfriend. Even worse when they got married.

But lately, she was getting the feeling that he had a crush on her too. Or perhaps it was all in her mind and it was just what she wished would be.

He was so kind and warm towards her. Though that was just Tom all over. He was a kind and considerate guy. Affectionate too. His hugs were to die for. And even just when conversing with him, he made such intimate eye contact that he made you feel like you were the only one that mattered. And he had been so sweet and supportive when she had to move back home.

She sighed and tried her best to stop thinking about him. It was wrong, she shouldn’t be lusting over her step-father.

  
In the middle of the night, Tom crept through to Stephanie’s room. She was lying on top of the covers because of how hot it was at the moment, sprawled out on her side. She was just wearing pj shorts and a vest that had ridden up to just beneath her breasts.

Tom licked his lips and quietly shut her bedroom door. Then he tiptoed over to the bed and sat down slowly, not to disturb her… yet.

He looked her up and down and felt his cock stirring. She was so beautiful. Just what he wanted.

He placed his hand on her ankle and stroked upwards, enjoying her smooth skin. She was still sound asleep, so he decided to try and take it further. Shifting carefully round onto his knees beside her, he gently took hold of her and rolled her onto her back. She moved very slightly, groaning while she slept, but to his relief she kept sleeping.

He let out a whoosh of air and then continued. First, he peeled her shorts down her legs. His eyes widened when he saw she wasn’t wearing any knickers. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from groaning.

Tom moved between her legs and stroked her thighs, reaching higher. He glanced up at her face, she was still sleeping. He couldn’t quite believe his luck.

He took his time and gently touched her, massaging her folds at first. Then when her body started squirming very slightly, he took that as a good sign, so he delved deeper. His free hand slid up under her vest to squeeze her breasts and rub her nipples in turn.

Sliding his fingers through her folds, he was delighted when she started responding to him. She was growing wet for him.

Tom gathered some of her arousal and slid two fingers up over her clit, revealing it from its hiding place. He stroked in small, gentle circles at first. Until she started moaning softly in her sleep. Then he upped it more and used his thumb to take over stimulating her clit, so he could slide one of his long digits into her warmth.

He was getting so excited it was difficult to keep himself under control. But he did,_ just_. He curled his finger inside of her and seemed to find that spot she liked, as she really started to moan now and her hips started moving up towards him more.

He concentrated on that spot, along with her clit, for a little while. Till he deemed her ready. Then he sat back and pulled his cock out from his boxers. He gave himself a few strokes while he watched her. She had a frown on her face now and was mumbling quietly.

Tom reached up and stroked her hair, grinning when she smiled at his touch. Then he moved in between her legs and pressed the tip of his cock against her. He slid it up and down a few times, spreading her arousal all over.

Then he pushed forward and slowly breached her.

Stephanie woke up with a gasp, eyes wide as she sat up. But Tom quickly moved over the top of her, a hand over her mouth as he thrust himself home into her.

‘Shhh, shhh. Keep quiet, darling. Don’t want to wake up your mum.’ He purred and smoothed his hand through her hair again.

She relaxed almost instantly when she realised it was him. Though her heart was racing, was this really happening or was she dreaming _again_?

‘Are you going to be a good girl and keep quiet, love?’ He asked firmly.

She nodded.

Tom removed his hand and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then he moved his hips in circles, grinding deep into her and hitting all the right spots that was making her eyes roll back in her head.

‘Am… am I dreaming?’ She gasped out between each thrust. He was so big, and she had never felt so full before.

Tom smirked as he pressed a kiss to her neck. Then he cradled her face in his large hands. The hands that she had many a fantasy about.

‘Does it feel like a dream, little one?’ Tom whispered into her ear, grinning. Then he thrust in at a particularly perfect angle, hitting her weak spots just right and pushing her closer and closer to finishing.

‘Oh, god!’ She gasped and let her head fall backwards.

‘I take that as a no.’ Tom chuckled.

He reached down between them and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. ‘You have no idea how long I have wanted to get inside you. Seeing you teasing me, wearing such short skirts this summer… How I’ve wanted to just bend you over the sofa and fuck you raw.’ He growled.

She let out a gargled whimper, that Tom covered quickly with his mouth. Eating up the rest of her moans and whines that he tore from her.

‘And I think… you feel the same for Daddy. Don’t you?’ He spoke over her lips, feeling her tremble at his use of words.

Her eyes widened slightly and a gasp came from her when he thrust in again.

‘Don’t you?’ He asked again, thrusting roughly a few more times.

‘Yes!’ She said as quietly as possible.

‘Yes, what?’ Tom asked, licking her neck.

‘Yes… Daddy?’ She whimpered.

‘Good girl.’ Tom purred and covered her mouth with his own again while his hips kept up their rhythm.

She had no idea how he could keep going, because she was exhausted. Especially when he made her come, not just once, but twice so far. And she had a feeling he wasn’t finished with her just yet, by the way his thumb kept rubbing her clit.

‘Oh, god.’ Stephanie groaned and bit down on her lip hard, to try and keep as quiet as possible. But she felt Tom’s cock start to pulse inside of her.

‘Oh, yes!’ Tom whispered, his nose scrunched up as he did his best to keep quiet too. But all he wanted to do was shout out to the world that he was finally fucking her.

With another muffled moan and one last thrust, Tom stilled inside her and came deep. The realisation hit Stephanie too late that he hadn’t worn a condom. But he felt too good for her to say anything. She had never felt so full before, and feeling all his sperm rush into her, it was just heaven.

‘Let’s keep this as our little secret, hmm?’ Tom said quietly, kissing her on the lips and then her forehead.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She said. But she let out a small whine when he pulled out of her, leaving her feeling so empty. Even with his sperm still inside her.

‘Good girl. If you behave, perhaps when your mother leaves for work tomorrow we can have some more special time together.’ He winked at her and stroked her hair, enjoying the way her cheeks turned bright red while she nodded eagerly.

Tom gave her another gentle kiss before wishing her sweet dreams, then he left her room. Stephanie couldn’t quite believe what just happened.


End file.
